Did You See It?
by RunnerNow17
Summary: Beca Mitchell is finally living her life the way she wants to. Everything is going smooth so far, and things get better when she's reunited with an old friend who introduces her to the Bellas, whom she actually grows to like. But can one day out change her life goals and cause her to grow deep feelings for a certain Bella? My first fanfiction story, please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Market Runs**

"Beca? Beca Mitchell?"

Beca turned around, shifting her gaze from the box of cereal she was holding to the all to familiar voice of the girl behind her. Chloe Beale. She couldn't forget her childhood best friend even if she wanted to, which she didn't. With her fiery red hair and sky blue eyes, she is easily detectable within the brunette's memories. Not to mention the redhead was by her side through the worst part of her life- her parent's divorce. They were practically inseparable since the day they met, which was the day Chloe became her next door neighbor. Beca was four at the time, and Chloe five, but they were instant friends... even if their first encounter resulted in Chloe crying because Beca stole her doll, the small brunette claiming 'It liked her better.'

Even though they were only a year apart in age, they were two years apart in grade due to Beca's birthday falling past the requirement date to begin school. However, that in no way hurt their friendship. In fact, they would have most likely remained best friends all the way through to their current ages- being 20 and 21- if it weren't for Warren and Sarah Mitchell' divorce. The separation resulted in Beca being forced to move to Seattle with her mother. With some desperate pleading, Beca had managed to persuade her parents into pushing moving day back to the day after Chloe's eighth grade graduation. Her argument was that she 'needed to be at her best friend's graduation.' Which was completely understandable. So that was that. They said their goodbyes that night with teary eyes and promises to write one another since neither had phones yet.

And they did write each other, for the first couple of months at least. After a while, they realized it just wasn't the same. Neither remembers who stopped sending first but they both would bet it was probably Beca- Chloe being too nice to possibly stop first. Speaking of, the redhead was now standing in front of her, in the flesh, in the middle of isle seven at the supermarket. Something Beca thought would never happen again let alone in the center on the cereal isle at the market.

"Chloe?" Beca asks, still frozen in shock of seeing her old friend.

"Yes! I thought I recognized you." The redhead says while going in for a hug. If Beca had any doubts, this hug just verifies that this is surely her Chloe- the older girl being known to be anti- personal space and all.

"Oh my god, Chloe," the brunette comes to her senses and gives a tight hug back, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" The redhead keeps her hands on Beca's upper arms but takes a step back to get a good look at the brunette. "I almost didn't recognize you with all your curves. You've really grown up, Becs."

A light tint of pink appears on Beca's cheeks before she quickly covers it up with her signature smirk. "I could say the same for you, Beale." She pointedly checks Chloe out, looking her up and down.

Suddenly the redhead's smile is replaced with a smirk of her own, "Yeah? Well, I could say you've grown up but it looks like you only grew about an inch since I last saw you," Beca playfully glares at her for the 'short' joke, "But aside from that Becs, you've really...," she looks the brunette up and down again before staring into her deep blue eyes, "matured." She husks.

They stare into one another's eyes for some long seconds before bursting into laughter. Beca sighs after calming down, "I've really missed our flirty talks, Chlo. That was a good one apart from the short joke- which I don't think you can make considering you're only about an inch or two taller than me."

Chloe giggles, "When you catch up, I'll be sure to stop the short jokes. But until then, I can't make any promises. As for our flirty banter, I really missed it too. I tried it with Bree and Stace, but Bree just doesn't get it and Stace only plays along sometimes."

"Who?"

"Oh! Aubrey and Stacie, they're some friends of mine. They're actually around here somewhere..." She trails off looking at both ends of the isle to try and spot one of the subjects of topic. She comes up empty handed.

"Oh." Beca helps look at both ends of the isle though she has no clue what either looks like.

"Yeah, we're all part of an acapella group called the Bellas at Barden U- which is where I go now."

"No way! Acapella?"

"Nope! Don't you dare make acapella jokes, Mitchell." Chloe cuts in before Beca can continue.

"Aww, come on," the brunette fake whines, "You get to make short jokes!"

"Okay then, let's have an agreement."

"Deal. No short jokes from you and no acapella jokes from me."

"Deal." Chloe then raises her pinky to which Beca immediately instinctively latches onto with her own. A habit formed during their childhood. Letting go, Chloe continues, "But you really should meet Aubrey and Stacie- along with the rest of the Bellas. We're all vacationing out here for the summer. Wait, how did you end up out here in LA? I thought you were up in Seattle?"

"Oh, yeah, I moved out here last year. I started interning at a record label along with working a real job to keep some money rolling in."

"Oh, that's great Becs! I'm glad to see you're finally pursuing a career in music. I know you'll do great. Wh-"

"Hey, Gingah!" Chloe is cut off by a seemingly large blonde woman with a thick Australian accent walking towards them. "I was thinking we should get- oh- hello." The blonde says once realizing the redhead isn't alone. "Are you trying to pick her up Chloe? Because I can be your wing woman. After all, I was the best wing woman in Tazmania- with toes." The blonde not so subtly whispers to Chloe.

"No, Fat Amy, this is actually a very good old friend of mine, Beca Mitchell."

"Woah, Chloe, did you just call her 'Fat' Amy?"

"Oh! Yeah- she prefers to be called that so twig bitches like us don't do it behind her back. It's totes alright." Amy nods along with Chloe's words.

"Okay then," Beca draws while turning to the blonde and extending her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Fat Amy."

"You too, shortstack, I mean, Beca." Amy gives a loose handshake. Beca looks to Chloe for help after hearing this.

The redhead just shrugs, "You said I couldn't make short jokes, nothing about everyone else."

Before saying a retort with a witty comeback, the brunette checks the time on her phone. Knowing she has to be at work by four, she quickly unlocks her phone and hands it to Chloe. "Shit! I'm going to be late. Can you put your number in here, Chlo, so I can text you and we can hang out sometime?"

"Oh, totes!" She texts herself from Beca's phone so she has her number too before handing it back. "Call me." The redhead once again husks.

"For sure." The brunette promises while slowly walking backwards out of the isle. She then winks and blows a sarcastic kiss towards Chloe before turning around and rushing to leave. The redhead just giggles at her old friend. Forgetting about the blonde there, she is startled when she speaks.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" They turn around as Aubrey' voice enters from behind them, also taking notice to some of the other Bellas behind her.

"Nothing, I-" Chloe is cut off again.

"Chloe was totally just flirting with some brunette chick named Beca." Amy states to her fellow Bellas.

"Was it that one who just left while we came?" Stacie asks from next to Aubrey. Amy nods in confirmation. "Ooh, she was hot."

Chloe rolls her eyes in amusement- something she actually picked up from Beca when they were young- and rejoins the conversation. "It wasn't real flirting, we were just messing around. That was my friend that I told you guys about, Beca Mitchell."

"The 'music genius' who moved to Seattle?" Stacie tries to remember.

"Yeah, that's her."

"You forgot to mention how short she was." Aubrey joins the conversation which earns her a slap to the arm.

"Hey! I'm only an inch or two taller than her!" Chloe fakes offense while Aubrey just laughs and shrugs.

"Or how hot." The tall brunette chimes in again. Chloe laughs.

"I'll be sure to give more info on her appearance next time."

"Run! Run!" They all turn around to see Jessica, Ashley, Lily, and Emily running towards them with an angry manager on their trail. Without question, they all sprint out of the store.

They stop when they think they lost the manager. "Huh, this was a great way to start out our vacation." Aubrey pants, hunched over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. The girls groan in tiredness around her.

 **Thank you guys for taking the time to read this. I am actually fairly new to writing, let alone fanfiiction. So, obviously this is my first story and I would really appreciate it you guys leave a review. I am really planning on this being a Mitchsen story, but there is a slim possibility that I can be persuaded to change it. If you liked it, please favorite and fallow along with leaving a review of your thoughts and what you would like to see happen in the story. I will be taking every suggestion into consideration.**

 **-Nessa**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe grunts as she sets down the last box from the van. "There," she breaths, "that's the last of them." She then sighs as she looks at the rest of the boxes scattered around the living room floor of the apartment she is sharing with Aubrey and Stacie, knowing she'll have to unpack them all soon. With a huff, she settles down on the carpet with her back against one of the walls. She's wondering why they brought so much stuff in the first place if they were only going to be here for three short months.

"Hey, Chlo." She hears Aubrey call her from one of the rooms. Bree was here? She could have sworn she saw Aubrey leave ten minutes prior with Stacie to buy a tub of 'cool down' ice cream-as Stacie would put it- for after unloading. Getting up, she makes her way down the hall and into the last door to the right- which was decided to be Aubrey's room. The door across from the blonde's being the restroom that is to the left of Chloe's room, and the door to the left of Aubrey's being Stacie's room.

When she enters, she sees Aubrey on her stomach- sprawled out across her bed that's surrounded by boxes. She looks exhausted. "Hey, Bree. I thought you went with Stacie to get the ice cream?" Chloe asks as she takes a seat at the foot of the bed. She watches as the blonde turns over and sits up, her back resting against the bedframe now, then speaks.

"I was going to, but when I went to catch up with her, she was talking to some guy from down the hall. Knowing Stacie, I decided not to interrupt."

"Good call." Chloe smiles at how fast the leggy brunette works. "So, what did you need me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this." The blonde uses her hand to gesture to the boxes around her bed. Confused as to what she means, Chloe questions.

"The boxes?" Before Aubrey can answer, however, Stacie enters the room.

"Guys, guess what? I just got the number of a 'Dean' who lives in room 301 down the hall." Stacie says while holding up a small piece of paper with digits scribbled across it. For anyone else, the redhead might say it's impressive but she once witnessed the brunette enter a heated make-out session in under a minute.

"Nice." Chloe compliments with a wink.

"That was quick." Aubrey replies while Stacie shrugs with a smug smile. Before she can lose her train of thought, Aubrey turns back to Chloe. "But, as I was saying, I think we should hold off on unpacking. I think we got a good amount of work done for the day." Chloe is a bit surprised that Bree is the one to suggest resting. She pretends to ponder the idea, though she agreed in her head the moment the words left the blonde's mouth.

"Okay, sounds great," the redhead smiles, "and we'll just finish unpacking tomorrow, right?" She asks just to be sure. She trusts her best friend, but she knows how the blonde can get sometimes with wanting everything organized and perfect. She knows something as simple as not unpacking can get under Aubrey's skin and cause her to act on impulse of wanting everything where it belongs.

Aubrey gets off the bed, slipping on her shoes and putting on a thin coat. "Don't worry, Chlo, I won't unpack anything. I'll do whatever we plan- whether it's relaxing or going to a club. But let's not do that either, I'm too tired for it." She assures with a soft smile. Chloe is thankful for her friend trying to relax, but she is also confused as to why she looks like she is about to leave.

"Hey, maybe we can go explore some of the city with the rest of the Bellas- to get an idea of some things we can do." Stacie offers.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea, Stace." Aubrey agrees while finishing up tying her shoelaces.

"Um, Bree? Where are you going?" Chloe finally asks. She watches as her friend walks towards the bedroom door, from which Stacie has been standing next to the whole time, and takes a hold of the doorknob.

"I'm going to get the ice cream," Aubrey tries to give an accusing glare to Stacie, but the small smile that breaks out shows she's not seriously mad, "that we all wanted."

Kicking her toes on the ground, the brunette shrugs and gives a shy smile, "Oops."

Aubrey is about to leave when she turns back around, "You guys are both good with vanilla, right?"

Chloe almost grimaces at the name of the ice cream. "Vanilla? Come on, Bree- live a little. Vanilla is so plain and simple."

"Yeah, Bree, vanilla is boring," Stacie agrees from the spot she moved to- next to Chloe, "You should get rocky road or something."

Chloe gasps at Stacie's choice. The brunette must have read her mind. "Yeah, rocky road sounds deliciously perfect right now." The redhead beams at Aubrey, already excited for the frozen food.

"Alright, rocky road it is." Aubrey says. "Don't either of you want anything else?" After receiving two head shakes, she sets off.

After the blonde leaves, Stacie turns to Chloe from her spot on the bed, criss-crossing her legs in the process. "So, have you talked to your hottie yet?"

Chloe gives her a bewildered look, "My hottie? Beca?" Stacie nods and looks at her expectantly. She finds it funny how Stacie refers to her old friend as a 'hottie', which she can completely agree with. She remembers how she always thought Beca was cute when they were kids, but after seeing her in the market... she noticed the small brunette now has a sexyness to her while simultaneously being adorable. It's pretty overwhelming- in the best way possible. "Uh, we've texted here and there since I last saw her, but that's it. I mean, it's only been...," she checks the time on her phone, "about two and a half hours since the market, and she was running late for work at the time. I don't want to call and get her in trouble just to catch up."

Stacie hums in agreement before growing a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So, when are you planning on bedding her?"

Chloe gasps with an amused smile on her face. She playfully pushes the brunette's shoulder, "Stace!" The taller girl laughs at the reaction she received. "I will be doing no such thing. Beca was and is an important friend to me and I don't want to ruin that just to sleep with her...even if she is, like, a real hottie now." They giggle as if they were teens talking about boys at a sleep over.

"She's free then?" Stacie asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Chloe's face grows sympathetic as she answers the question, "Sorry, Stace. As far as I know, she's only straight and she mentioned something about her boyfriend, Liam? Lucas? No, I think it's Luke."

Stacie visibly deflates. "Ugh, they're always straight or in a relationship." She then smirks, "It won't stop me from trying though. Maybe I'll have a chance if it flirt her up."

Chloe laughs at her friend's determination. "If I know Beca, that might actually work. I don't know if she still does, but she used to love to flirt. Like, with everyone, as long as she was comfortable around them. Whether she was actually interested in the person or not, I'm not so sure of though." She sees Stacie grow hopeful again.

"Perfect! Because that girl is seriously easy on the eyes. I bet even Bree can agree that the chick has some crazy good genes, and she's the straightest Bella from all of us."

"Bree? What about Emily?"

The brunette shakes her head. "Just before we came, I had seen her giving mouth to mouth on the school's football field bleachers with-" Stacie gropes her breast to imply it was a girl.

A look of realization comes across Chloe's face, "Oh." She had not expected to hear that. Stacie nods.

"I know. I was as surprised as you are. Not as innocent as we all thought."

"I guess not." Chloe hums, still thinking about it. She had originally thought Emily was into that one kid, Benji, from the Trebles. But maybe that was a one sided thing. "Anyways," she changes the subject, "we should call Bree to see if she made it to the store yet. I really want that ice cream."

Aubrey answers after the second ring, " **Hello?** "

"Hey, Bree. You're on speaker with me and Stace. We were just checking if you made it to the store yet?" Chloe informs.

" **Yeah, I actually just got here. I'm getting out of the car as we speak.** "

"We also have a question," Stacie states, "do you agree that Beca was pretty hot?"

" **Chloe's friend, Beca? I don't know, I've never seen her.** " Aubrey replies.

"What? Didn't you see her at the market?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, when she was throwing around her looks?"

The blonde chuckles on the line, " **No. I only saw the back of her, so I only got her height from a distance. But I'm sure you're both exaggerating.** " Before the girls can reply, Aubrey is speaking again. " **I have to go guys, I think it's left my wallet in the car, so I have to walk back.** " Aubrey hangs up after the girls say goodbye.

* * *

Aubrey was just over half way through the parking lot when she realized she was missing her wallet. Now she has to walk all the way back to the car they are being loaned from one of Stacie's uncles who lives in LA. Sure, she encourages the Bellas to exercise, but that doesn't mean that she particularly likes nor hates to do it herself. But she knows it's important to keep your body in shape. Not to mention, she's exhausted from carrying all their boxes up the stairwell and into the apartment. When she puts her phone away, she double checks all her pockets for her wallet. Thanking the heavens, she sighs in relief when she finds it in her interior coat pocket. She smiles to herself as she turns around towards the store again. Before she can take a step however, she is hit by a force that sends her falling onto her bottom. She let's out a small yelp as she falls. Looking up, she sees that she was knocked down by a small brunette who seems to be in a daze looking at her. Aubrey extends her hand to the girl in an attempt of knocking her out of her daze, and for some help up. It seems to work as the brunette shakes her head, snapping out of it. She hurriedly puts away the phone she was holding along with dropping her two bags- that look to be full of junk food- down at her sides. This causes some of the items to fall out, but the brunette doesn't seem to care as she pulls Aubrey to her feet.

With genuine concern of her face, the brunette begins to apologize while helping the blonde up, "Shit, oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I was in a rush getting out of the store and texting a fellow intern at my job that I didn't see where it was going- then I bumped into you. And it's just, interning sucks, you know? You're always in a hurry and accidents like this one can become common. Or that may just be me, I don't know. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. But seriously, are you okay?" The brunette asks Aubrey with concern and guilt mixed on her features.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Aubrey answers honestly. "It's partly my fault too. I shouldn't have had went in the opposite direction of all this oncoming traffic." The blonde jokes about the humanless row of the parking lot, aside from the two girls.

The brunette looks around the empty lot, confused at first. "Oh! You're joking, right." She laughs. Aubrey nods with a fond and amused smile growing on her face. She finds the girl's slight awkwardness quite endearing- not to mention, she has a beautiful smile. "I really have to get these snacks back to my bosses," the shorter girl picks up her bags, "But I really am sorry." She takes something out of one of the bags and hands it to Aubrey. "Forgive me? Please, take this, as a former of apology. It's not much, but, yeah."

The blonde looks at her hand and sees a Twix bar. But before she can protest, the brunette is gone. She smiles as the situation replays in her mind. She couldn't help but think the girl was kind of adorable when panicked. Wait, adorable? Was that the right word? Oh well, she doesn't ponder the thought. Instead, she continues towards the store. Huh, the brunette managed to get her favorite candy

* * *

"I'm back!" Aubrey shouts upon entering her shared apartment. She quickly makes her way into the kitchen to put away the three buckets of ice cream she bought. Chloe had text her that the rest of the Bellas were coming over and she should buy extra, therefore, she purchased two big buckets of rocky road and a smaller tub of vanilla for herself and Jessica- who apparently doesn't like rocky road. God, she hopes all of this fits in the freezer.

"In here!" Chloe shouts back from the living room. She can hear the murmurs of the talking Bellas in the background too. Aubrey Posen, never being one to ask for help, attempts to fit the buckets in the freezer by herself. Just when she thinks she has it, all three buckets secure and being held in place by one of her hands while the other reaches for the door, her hand slips on the sweaty exterior of the bucket. Aubrey shuts her eyes and flinches as she waits for the crash of the buckets hitting tiled floor. Instead, she's met with silence, so she opens her eyes. When she does, she discovers a smirking Stacie standing before her- having rescued the buckets threatening to fall.

"Does the great Aubrey Posen need help?" She teases.

Aubrey does her best to avoid eye contact and gives a nervous chuckle while muttering, "Of course not." She tries to sell but Stacie just squinting her eyes. She sighs, knowing she'll have to admit it. "Okay. Maybe just this once." The blonde is grateful once they manage to close the freezer. Thanking Stacie, they make their way to the living room to join the others.

Upon entering the crowded space, she sees Chloe in the center, clapping and trying to gather everyone's attention. She notes that everyone is either standing against a wall or sitting on the carpet due to the lack of furniture. "Alright, ladies." The redhead raises her voice. When the noise dies down and everyone is focused on her, she continues. "Bree and I have decided-," Stacie purposely clears her throat, "along with Stacie, of course, that we'll all go out today- as a group. We can explore some of the city and just have a good time to get a quick feel of the place. And, it's up to you when you do it, but we're going to unpack tomorrow." Murmurs begin again as the Bellas talk about the proposition.

After giving the girls a minute to discuss, Aubrey asks, "Is everybody in?" They all do their own small cheer of confirmation.

"Great! So you guys can all go get ready and we'll meet back here at eight." Chloe informs.

Everyone nods. When Stacie mentions the ice cream in the freezer, they all race towards the kitchen. Chloe and Aubrey laugh as they see the girls push and shove for the cold treat. They even hear Amy say something about the 'Fat power', but Aubrey isn't sure of what she means. Once they're out of sight, Chloe turns to Aubrey. "Have you talked to your dad, yet?"

"No, but he should be calling within the next two hours or so."

"Oh. You nervous?"

The blonde sighs, "I don't expect him to say anything I want to hear. I just- all I'm hoping for is to not hear disappointment in his voice. I want him to at least pretend to care about _me_ instead of what I _do_ for once."

"I know, Bree." The redhead says soothingly, rubbing circles in the small of Aubrey's back in a comforting manner. "Don't let him get to you. This is your life, not his."

"Thanks, Chlo." The blonde gives her friend a hug. She doesn't know what she would do without the peppy girl, and hopefully she'll never have to find out. She knows Chloe is right, that this is her life and she shouldn't care what her dad thinks, but there is a part of her that is always wishing for his approval. Now she just has to find a way of getting rid of that part of her.

 **I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed my story, it means a lot. I also got some amazing reviews from people who's stories I've read and loved, so I thought that was pretty awesome. Thank you guys for reviewing and giving me some good feedback. I can't even express in words how much I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if not, please don't hesitate to tell me why.**

 **-Nessa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I will update every 5 to 7 days, earlier if possible, but never later than a week. I understand that lots of writers are critical towards their work like me, so if you don't like my writing- just know I'm trying to improve every chapter. I hope I'm not boring and I'm creating some sort of entertainment to someone. If you're that someone, please leave a review of your thoughts. And if you're not that someone, please leave a review of your thoughts. My main focus is to improve my writing while creating an awesome story, so I strongly welcome criticism if there's any. Which I'm sure there is- everyone has their preferences. Oh, also fallow/favorite. Okay, that's it, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

All Beca hears is some murmurs of talking patrons and a ticking clock that reads 8:30. The place is pretty empty as of now, only a few people scattered around the spacious room. Beca stands behind the bar, messing with her phone as she waits for someone to need a drink. She doesn't necessarily have to be 'working' right now, but she loves the confortable and home like feel that the room gives off. It's a lot better than her apartment and it gets her creative juices running. She lifts up her gaze and looks around. She cherishes these quiet times in the bar, though she might just look bored. People tend to pile in the most between ten and eleven-increasing the intensity and chaos of being in the place. But she doesn't mind, the bar fights are very entertaining. Until they're broken up, that is.

 _Ding._

Beca looks at her phone as I'd it just grew hands and flipped her off. Who would be texting her at this time? Scratch that, who would be texting her at all? It's not that people don't enjoy texting her, the just know she probably won't text back. She'd rather make calls-thinking it gets the message across faster. She opens her message notification to solve the mystery.

 **Girlfriend:** **Hey Becs :D**

Chloe. That explains it.

 **Beca: Hi Chlo. You know, Luke will be very upset when he sees I'm texting my 'girlfriend'.**

 **Girlfriend: Yeah, but you could have changed it anytime ;)**

 **Beca: That's true :b what's up?**

 **Girlfriend: I was wondering if you wanted to hang tomorrow? If you're free?**

 **Beca: Lucky for you I am, wanna meet at the Starbucks near the hospital? At 2?**

 **Girlfriend: Sounds great! Set you tomorrow Becs ;)**

 **Beca: Night Chlo.** ;)

* * *

"Yes. Yes, sir. I will...," Aubrey paces back and forth on the smooth pavement, her speed causing an illusion of a breeze in the dark night air. Even when her father can't see her, her head hangs down in shame while she talks to him over the phone. She had felt herself change when the call came. Her voice, body language, mood, and maybe even mentality- all changed in a matter of seconds. All from hearing the formal greetings of her father, and then returning it herself. There's a lack of emotion when she speaks to him the way he wants her to, she can taste it. She's not hopeful in their conversations, she's not _herself._ She strives to be someone better so her father will want and enjoy talking to her. That's what she believes will happen at least. "Okay, sir, I'll see you in July. Bye." She stuffs her hands along with her phone into her navy blue coat and looks up to a sympathetic Chloe. They're standing in front of a small vintage themed diner that the other Bellas are currently in.

"How'd it go?"

She breaths out of her nose, "He wants me to go home for the fourth of July. Do you want to come with me? I can't go there alone." The blonde asks. Chloe goes up and wraps her arms around her in a hug to which she returns.

"Of course, Bree. I'll be right there. Maybe we can even convince some of the Bellas to come." The redhead promises on her shoulder, nothing but care in her voice.

"That sounds great, thank you Chlo." Aubrey breaks the hug and gestures into the direction of their apartment. "I'm feeling a little tired, I'm going to head back." Chloe nods.

"Okay, I'll go tell the girls were leaving." She turns to go, but Aubrey grabs her wrist.

"No, you stay. Don't waste your night on me. I'm probably just going to sleep anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go have fun." The blonde dismisses. She turns to leave when Chloe gets to the diner door, but stops short when the redhead calls her name.

"Hey, Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stress, alright?"

"I'll try." Aubrey smiles. Chloe smiles back before leaving. She shakes her head, her friend could definitely be a mom if she wanted to. A very good one.

Aubrey walks around on an unmarked trail, mentally pinning store locations she wants to revisit. She had intended to go home, but the city has a lot of distractions. And she's still trying to relax from her earlier conversation with her father. She stops abruptly from her aimless wandering when a large man nearly hits her with a door as he exits. She sees the sign on the building and notices it's a bar. With a shrug, she decides she could use a drink.

* * *

Beca looks to the door when she hears it open again. There's no bell, but there's a slight creaking sound. She notices it's the blonde she knocked down earlier, but the other girl hasn't noticed her yet. She looks over her appearance to see if it's good enough for a second impression, since the first didn't go so well. She'd thought the blonde had caught her staring but assumed she probably confused it for shock rather than admiration. Sure, she might be a little more attracted to guys, but she can still tell when she sees a pretty girl. Beautiful, even. The said girl now sitting near the end of the bar side closest to the door. She quickly approaches before the girl can comprehend who she is, and begins talking.

"Hey, I hope you're not here for revenge." Beca jokes. She frowns when Aubrey looks at her in confusion, thinking she probably looks creepy to the girl who doesn't recognize her. But then Aubrey is smiling and her frown disappears.

"Hi- It's you. And no, I don't plan on getting you back anytime soon." Beca smirks.

"Good, because I would hate to have to call security." She leans over the bar, moving closer to Aubrey, and whispers as if telling a secret, "By the way, you could have totally blackmailed me into giving you another Twix just now." Aubrey scrunches her eyebrows, but smiles.

"Another one? Do you always have a Twix on you?" Beca shrugs, pulling out a white hand towel from her apron. She places it on the spot next to Aubrey and attempts to wipe down the small space, but it looks like she's lazily dragging it from side to side. Cleaning is not her Forte.

"Uh, the owner kinda knows I love them, so he keeps them in stock for me here." She decides to use her job to change the subject, "So, what would you like to drink?" Aubrey looks to the bottles behind Beca, contemplating her options.

"Hmm, I'll take just whisky."

"Alright. Some whisky for the pretty lady." Beca smiles before turning to get the drink. Aubrey's eyes widen slightly at the compliment, but she quickly regains her composure and smiles to herself, since the brunette can't see her. After Beca sets down her drink she questions.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude when I say this, but, what are you doing here?" It still sounds a little rude so she explains. "I thought you were an intern?" Beca gives a genuine smile towards Aubrey.

"You remembered?" Aubrey shrugs as if it's no big deal. There a look of nervousness on her face as she tries to think if it is weird that she remembered, and if she was caught, but Beca's words break her thoughts. "I work here. Mainly to not stay holed up in my apartment all the time." There's a short silence as Aubrey absorbs the information and sips her drink. Though she doesn't really know her, Beca can tell something is bothering the other girl. There are moments of hesitation before she finally asks, "Are you sure you're not mad at me? You look kind of upset." Aubrey looks up to the worried girl and quickly shakes her head.

"No, it's not you, just a bad call." Beca nods accepting the answer, smiling a small smile of relief.

"Okay." A man calls for her at the other end of the bar, yelling out his order. "I'm going to go make this guy's drink, but right after, I'm bringing you a Twix. I'm sure it'll make you feel better. And if not, you still get to eat a damn good candy." Aubrey chuckles at Beca's optimistic side.

When Beca gets to the middle of the bar, she turns to the shelf of drinks displayed on the wall and begins making the drink. Halfway through, she feels familiar arms wrap around her midsection from behind and she smells the man's cologne.

"Hey, Becky," Luke talks into her ear, "We're still on for tonight, right? Your place?"

Down the bar, Aubrey is doing her best to avoid looking at the couple. She stares down at her drink, but she can still hear the conversation due to the fairly quiet bar. Just after Luke's first sentence, she feels something uncomfortable and unsettling swirl inside her. What is that? It sorta feels like, jealousy? But that doesn't make sense, she has nothing to be jealous about. She shakes the thought away.

"Of course." Beca turns in his arms, putting her hands on his chest.

"Perfect, because I really need you tonight." He lightly squeezes her hips where his hands are placed.

"Yeah, me too." Beca barely gets out before Luke's kissing her. She pushes him back slightly, breaking the kiss. She briefly glances in Aubrey's direction- the girl still staring at her drink- before looking back to Luke. "Hey, I know you're excited, believe me- I am too, but you know how I feel about PDA. Save it for later and you won't have to stop."

"Good point." Luke nods. "Alright, Becky, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, can't wait. Bye, Luke." She smiles. He shows his charming smile before pecking her lips and leaving through the door behind the bar- next to the shelf of drinks.

"Sorry about that earlier." She says once getting back to Aubrey. "That was the- the owner."

"Oh, that's okay." She waves it off. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asks casually, not really sure why she really wants to know the answer.

Beca looks to the ceiling, trying to think of a good answer. She looks back to Aubrey, "Yes and no. I mean, I call him my boyfriend and he calls me his girlfriend, and we don't sleep with other people- but we're more like friends with benefits. There's no romantic feelings involved. We both are focused on work and don't want others developing emotional feelings for us, because that can be distracting. Gosh, that sounds cocky doesn't it?" Beca cringes at her self centered words. Aubrey giggles- causing Beca to beam.

"Maybe a little." She's unsure why she felt a little relief at Beca's non-romantic explanation of Luke, or why she still feels that weird swirl of jealousy. She's never jealous. Maybe she realized how lonely she is, and she's just jealous of their relationship. Yeah, that's got to be it. Even though she doesn't know why, she ignores the fact that she knows that that's not the real reason and weakly tries to convince herself. Hearing a chime, she checks her phone. Two missed calls from Chloe and Stacie, and a text from Chloe asking for her whereabouts. She sighs and looks to Beca. "I have to go. My friends are getting worried." Beca nods in understanding. The blonde pulls out her wallet to pay for the drink, but a hand being placed atop hers causes her to snap her gaze up. Beca notices too, a light tingling feeling where there hands are in contact.

"It's on the house." She says to Aubrey and removes her hand. She's as surprised as the blonde when the sensation goes away, but neither voices their thoughts. "Just let me go get my keys so I can drive you." Beca gestures to the back room.

"Drive me? Why?" She questions before Beca can leave. She's standing now, about ready to go.

"Because you're obviously drunk," Aubrey looks down at herself to see where the brunette got that idea from, "and I can't let you drive or walk home alone, it's dangerous."

"Thank you, but, I'm not drunk. I only took a couple sips of my drink." Aubrey explains.

"Really?" Beca tests, lifting her right hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." Aubrey answers confidently, but Beca looks to her hand in confusion. "Hey! That's cheating, you lifted another finger after I said my answer." She accuses, pointing a finger at Beca's hand.

"Oh, no." Beca fakes worry. "Now you're seeing things. I can most definitely not let you go home alone in this state." She quickly disappears being the bar door and reappears not ten seconds later- with her keys in hand. Nearing Aubrey, she shouts over her shoulder. "Luke, I'm leaving! See you later!" They both hear the English man shout back.

"Alright, Becky! I'll see you in an hour!'"

"Come on, let's go." Beca grabs Aubrey's hand, pulling her to the entrance door. Both of them smile at one another. Okay, so that's new. Yes, Beca will hold hands with people sometimes, and some of those times she is the one to initiate the contact. But Beca is still Beca, she only does things when she has too. And she didn't _have_ to grab her hand, and she doesn't _have_ to be enjoying holding it right now. It's all willingly, that's the brainteaser. Once outside, Aubrey looks back to the bar.

"You're just leaving? Won't you get in trouble?"

The brunette waves it off and goes to the driver's side of her car. "Nah, I may or may not work there for free." She continues inside the car. "And before you say anything, it's in no way as payment to Luke for his...services. Actually, you could probably even say I don't work there. I just stand behind the bar and make myself drinks. Occasionally making others drinks too."

* * *

There's a comfortable silence throughout the ride- neither girl talking. Until Beca breaks the ice, that is.

"So, that call." She starts out. "I don't want to pry, but who got you so upset?" Maybe that's a little to far for someone you don't know. "Actually, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I know we don't know each other, so-"

"It's fine." Aubrey places a hand on Beca's shoulder to stop the younger girls rambling. She hesitates before answering. "Uh, it was my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah." The blonde looks down at her fiddling hands. "He doesn't really approve of my career choice. He wants me to be a lawyer."

"And what do you want to be?" Beca shortly glances at the blonde, then returns her gaze to the road.

Aubrey shrugs, "I've kinda been set on a doctor since high school."

"A doctor?" Beca asks unbelievingly. "That's amazing- how can he not approve of that?" Beca looks over to Aubrey and shines an incredibly bright and proud smile. It causes Aubrey to blush slightly, along with warming her heart. She loves how this stranger already has faith in her. "I can understand if you said a McDonald's cashier or something, but no. You said a doctor and I can't see how that's anything but fucking awesome." That smile again- the one that does something to Aubrey.

"I know." Aubrey smiles down at her hands, but it's gone when she speaks again. "But all my family members and siblings are lawyers. Therefore, I'm the only one who doesn't live up to the Posen standards." Her voice becomes irritated. "And it gets me so mad, because I worked my ass off to get to where I'm at. But none of that matters, because in Richard Posen's eyes- I'm still his only child that failed him. I'm the disgrace to the family who he can't be proud of, and-" she cuts herself off and calms down with a nervous chuckle. "..I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this. Like you said, we don't even know each other. I just meet you today and- and I just realized I don't even know your name, but I'm gonna guess it's Becky." Beca faces Aubrey.

"Hey, don't apologize for saying how you feel." She tries to comfort, but she's not sure how she's doing. "I'm sure I may look old, but my ears are still great for listening." Aubrey gives a small laugh and Beca grants a small smile on her face at her accomplishment. There's a short silence before Beca speaks. "I'm Beca, by the way. Luke just calls me Becky because he's an asshole."

"Aubrey. And you don't look old, trust me."

"No?" Beca smirks. Aubrey shakes her head, some pink on her cheeks. That wasn't flirting, was it? Because she doesn't flirt. Chloe and Stacie don't know that she knows about their bet on who can make her flirt back first, but flirting just doesn't come to her. She's tried- and been told she does very well- but she doesn't see the point or the want to flirt. So surely, this wasn't flirting. She composes herself from her miniature panic.

"No. I mean, I'm 21, and you look younger than me. You can't be over eighteen." She removes her thin scarf resting on her shoulders and sets it down, suddenly becoming very heated in the cool car. "Sorry, it's getting hot in here."

"That's okay. And you're close, I'm 20." The car comes to a halt in front of the address Aubrey gave Beca. "Um, this is you, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you so much for the ride."

"No problem, glad I could be of good use. Thanks for the company." They smile. There's a moment of silence, both looking at each other- wanting to say something to keep them there longer but unsure of what to say- then Aubrey farewells.

"Goodnight, Beca."

"Goodnight, Aubrey." And with that, the blonde exits. Beca waves back in the car when Aubrey turns to wave at her from outside.

Inside her apartment, Aubrey is bombarded with questions about her whereabouts that transfers into questions of the mysterious driver that dropped her off. She's gives no answers to the latter questions.

* * *

Aubrey hears the doorbell from her room about 30 minutes after she arrives home from the bar. She assumes it's one of the Bellas coming over for who knows what since it's a pretty late hour. Her assumptions are denied when Chloe calls for her, furthering her confusion.

"Hey Bree? There something at the door for you!" She exits her bedroom and finds Chloe and Stacie looking at something left on the doorstep. When she looks, she sees her scarf with a Twix and a folded piece of printer paper on it. She finds her name written in print on top of the paper. It looks like the person tried to write nice, but it didn't come out too well- It's cute.

"Is this from the mysterious driver who brought you home? Are you getting some, Aubrey?" Stacie asks, peering over her shoulder at the items.

"What? No, and if you two must know, " Aubrey picks up the items and discreetly smiles at the Twix, "It was a girl who drove me."

"Is that a smile I see? Who is this person making my best friend smile?" Chloe catches. Maybe she wasn't so discreet.

"Yeah, who is this girl? I thought you would have started with me if you were experimenting." Stacie smiles with a wink.

"I- I'm not experimenting. A girl just gave me a ride, that's it. Her name is Bec-," Aubrey connects the dots, "..wait...short, brunette, and named Beca? Chloe, I think this might be your friend." Chloe gasps.

"You're sleeping with Becs?" She beams, very curious.

"What!? I didn't say that. I'm not sleeping with anyone, and I'm not interested in Beca. I'm not interested in any girl." Aubrey clears.

"Your blush says otherwise." Chloe teases.

"Oh my gosh, is Aubrey Posen thinking dirty thoughts about Beca?" Stacie had caught on to Aubrey's earlier stuttering, knowing the girl does it when she's nervous- even if she doesn't notice.

"It's not- I'm not- I- ugh! I'm going to bed." Aubrey can't find her words and leaves. "And I'm not blushing!" She shouts from down the hall.

"Whatever you say, Bree!" Chloe shouts back. Her and Stacie laugh at Aubrey's reaction.

"So, you think she likes her?" Stacie asks, both staring in the direction of Aubrey's room. Chloe shrugs with her arms crossed.

"I don't know, tough call. She never experimented back in school, so maybe she's finally curious. Even Posens aren't immune to temptation. Specifically one named Beca." Stacie nods in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, Becky. What took you so long?" Beca approaches her apartment door- where Luke's waiting for her. Which is weird considering he has a copy of the key. Maybe it's a respect thing.

"Uh, I had to drop something off real quick."

"Oh. Who was that blonde you were talking to at the bar?" He asks in a non-jealous, just curious tone.

"Some girl I met earlier today, I dropped her off too." Beca unlocks the door and they step inside.

"She was drunk?" Luke asks, knowing Beca hates certain social interactions. Driving someone she barely knows making that list.

"No, but I didn't want to make her walk. I pass her apartment on the way here anyways." Beca feels the need to explain. She takes off one of her summer night sweaters that she's wearing and hangs it on the coat rack. Luke does the same.

"I see. Are you interested in dating her?"

"Aubrey? No. You know I'm not looking for a relationship."

"And if you were?"

"But I'm not. Not after-," she sighs, "not after Liam." Luke places his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Becky, I know that was a tough blow, but you shouldn't let it stop you from finding someone."

"I know, Luke. But I'm perfectly happy with how things are now. I've got you. And I've come to terms with the fact that I will be alone for, like, the rest of my life. And I'm okay with that." Luke removes his hands.

"Okay, Becky. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Luke." She hugs him, then grabs his hand- pulling him towards her bedroom. "Now come on, it's been too long." She smiles at his laughter.

"It hasn't been that long, I seen you four days ago."

"Exactly!" She says, causing another laugh.

* * *

Audrey sits criss-cross on her bed, opening the note left by Beca.

 _Hey, Aubrey._

 _Forgive me for disturbing you, but I notice you left your scarf in my car when I got home. I thought you might want it back. Oh yeah, and I also forgot to give you the candy, so that's here too._

 _-Beca_

Aubrey looks down at the note. It's simple, nothing is really said, but she can't stop reading it over and over. She finally sets it down on her nightstand and lays down. She thinks, most likely over analyzing everything that happened throughout the day. But one thing is certain. She met a wonderful person.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. See you next chapter. Also, thank you to TheSandyToadfish, I didn't catch that when proofreading.**

 **\- Nessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. So, I am not claiming to know anything about fortune telling or psychics. Actually, I'm claiming to know nothing about either. So I apologize ahead for the mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything associated with the films franchise.**

* * *

"I just- I don't see how you can confuse my name for 'Daniel'. I'm not even a guy!" Beca complains to a giggling Chloe. They had just left Starbucks, where Beca was ceremoniously called a male's name, and were now mindlessly walking around the city, just enjoying one another's company and conversation. "I mean, come on Chlo, do I look like a 'Daniel' to you?"

"Well...," Chloe pretends to contemplate her answer. Beca gasps and playfully glares at the ginger. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Chloe admits after receiving a light push to the shoulder from the brunette for her delay of answer.

They continue down the sidewalk. Beca looks down at her drink and mixes the iced coffee with her straw. "You'd be surprised by how often that happens though. My boss still thinks my name is Reggie." Chloe breaks out into laughter at the revelation.

"No way!" She shakes her head, coming down from her laughter. Beca looks at her with an amused smile, at least her friend can laugh at her frustration. "Huh, I guess some things never change."

Beca's brows furrow hearing this. "What're you talking about?"

"Remember when you started middle school?" Seeing the brunette still confused, Chloe elaborates. "Your seventh year? And everybody called you Anna the first half of the school year." Beca smiles and rolls her eyes at the old memory.

"Oh yeah." She grimaces when she recalls even her crush and teachers had called her Anna. "I'm still convinced you had something to do with that." She squints at the redhead.

Chloe nonchalantly shrugs and smirks. "I guess you'll never know. Ma- Becs!" Beca jumps at Chloe's random- rather loud- and unexpected interruption. "Look, let's go have our fortunes read!" The taller girl beams with excitement. Beca looks at the place that reads 'Psychic Reader' and she grows uncertain.

"I don't know, Chloe. These things always seem like scams. I mean, how can someone see what hasn't happened? Are we supposed to believe fate, or destiny, or whatever, shows them? It just seems pretty far-fetched."

"Come on, Becs! It's the fact that you don't know if it's real or not that makes it exciting." Chloe explains while dragging an unwilling brunette through the front door. "Trust me, this'll be great." Beca mumbles a couple things under her breath, but it's all incomprehensible to the thrilled redhead.

* * *

"Do I really have to go first?" Beca whines to the older girl. Chloe nods enthusiastically to the short girl sitting in the chair that she's sitting to the left of. When they entered the place, they were met with a very weird woman who looked nothing like a psychic. She looked like she was wearing clothes from the costume store down the street, her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail under her hat, and she looked very surprised when the girls had entered based off of her exclamation of 'On my gosh, people!' She had instructed the girls to take a seat and she would return in a moment, probably to clean herself up from the lunch that she was eating.

"Yes, because I have a feeling you won't do it if I go first." Chloe reasons. Beca turns her head to Chloe. She supposes she can power through this for the girl who looks like a kid in a candy shop. It can't be that bad anyway, right? Just some lady saying a bunch of things that can literally apply to anyone. She's not particularly excited about the twenty dollars she'll have to pay for something that Luke could tell her, but whatever. Money comes and goes. Beca finally breakes down with a sign.

"Alright, let's do this." Chloe squeals next to her, and as if on que, the psychic lady returns from behind a curtain.

"Hello, ladies." The fortune teller takes a seat. "My name is Cara and I will be reading your past, present, and futures today." The woman tries to remain neutral, but Beca can tell she's internally throwing a party. Cara takes a seat on the other side of the table from the girls. "Who's first?"

"That's me." Beca says, barely audible.

"Fantastic!" The blonde exclaims even though Beca shows a lack of interest. She then asks for Beca's hand and turns it palm face up.

"So, you can like, do everything with just my hand?" Beca inquires.

"Yep." The woman pops the 'p' sound. After looking at Beca's hand a bit, Cara begins talking. "It looks like you came from a broken family, a tough childhood. I see anger and sadness. But then I see happiness, and red?" Beca is actually a little surprised on the accuracy of the woman, she hears Chloe express her impression too.

"That's true!" Chloe states as she thinks to Beca's past. She looks at the brunette. "It has to be the divorce, right? I have to be the red?" Beca nods with a shrug.

"That sounds about right so far."

The psychic continues. "I now am seeing a blurry image, but it looks like a short brunette woman who has a growing round belly, and I feel-"

"Uh, can you just skip ahead, please?" Beca interrupts, it's scaring her how accurate this lady is so far. She doesn't look, but she can feel Chloe's curious questioning gaze on the side of her head. She has not yet revealed that part of her history to Chloe, she'd rather her not find out this way. She hopes the redhead will forget it by the time they leave and not question her about it. Cara nods to the nervous looking brunette and closes her eyes to continue reading the palm.

"I feel a beat, which means music. And I see more. Is music your dream?" Beca nods. "Yes, you have so much passion for it. I see that you will do anything to reach your dream of working with music, and you are going to be successful. But- there are only a couple of things you would trade it all for. You would give it all away and give up for these few things, but one stands out in particular." Beca's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. What could be so important that she would give up all her work for? She can only think of one thing, but she has a feeling that Cara is addressing something else, so she listens. "I see blonde hair and...I believe it's green eyes. Yes, a lover. You would drop everything for this lover. For your love."

"Okay," Beca drawls and stands up, gaining back her hand. "This is ridiculous, I would never do something so _insane_ for my love life! Music _is_ my life." Drop everything for her love life!? Yeah, right. She doesn't even know a blonde with green eyes, she only knows Luke who has brown eyes. Even if Beca did believe Cara, the blonde must have meant brown eyes, it makes much more sense. She slaps a twenty on the table and grabs Chloe's hand. "Come on, Chlo. It's all unrealistic, we're wasting our time."

"Wait!" Cara proclaims before Chloe can stand. "Just try one thing before you go, I promise it will be worth it." Chloe looks at Beca with pleading eyes and a pout she knows the brunette can't resist. Beca sighs, she can never say no to the redhead.

"Okay." Beca slumps back in her seat.

"Great! This'll be free of charge, you'll be the first to use it if that's alright?" Beca has no idea what she's talking about, but she gives a tight lipped smile and nods anyway. Cara then disappears behind her curtain and returns with a black top hat. "All you have to do is was this for a few minutes, then take it off and tell us what you see." Beca agreed and took the hat offered. Seems easy enough. After what feels like five minutes of wearing the hat with her eyes closed, she opens them to find a redhead and blonde looking expectantly at her. She takes the top hat off and gives it back.

"So?" Chloe asks.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't see anything." She watches the redhead and blonde visibly deflate at her confession.

"I'm sorry if I wasted your time, ladies." Cara apologizes. "I can give you a free reading if you'd like?" Chloe quickly accepts and Cara returns to reading palms. Beca watches from her seat.

* * *

After the whole fortune teller thing and some more walking around the city, Beca and Chloe find themselves in a diner. Beca was thankful when Chloe didn't question her about the things the psychic had said, but Chloe knows the brunette will tell her when she's ready. Just like when they were younger. They catch up on old times and converse about what they're doing now. Chloe begins to wonder who the brunette that Cara said she will fall in love with could be. Beca attempts to help by saying random names since they don't exactly have the same friends, but it doesn't get them anywhere. "What if the brunette's name is brunette?" Beca, at one point, tries but even she knows that was a bad joke. Chloe, like any good friend, at least chuckles a little. But Chloe gets a text in the middle of their meal from Aubrey saying that Stacie wants to know of her whereabouts. She asks why and Aubrey explains that Stacie found a fair that was open, but today was the last day, so all the Bellas are being gathered up to go.

She tries to tell the girls that she's hanging out with Beca, but her attempts are futile. Stacie just demands that they invited Beca too. But Aubrey, for some reason unknown to herself, is a little more nervous for that. She doesn't voice her thoughts, however, and just stays silent.

"Who's that?" The brunette asks Chloe gesturing to her phone going off.

"Oh, just my friends Aubrey and Stacie bothering me."

"Aubrey? I actually just meet a girl named Aubrey yesterday." Beca says.

"Yeah, that's my friend, it's the same girl." Chloe beams remembering how Aubrey reacted to her and Stacie teasing the blonde about Beca the night before.

"Really? She's actually, uh, she's pretty cool." Chloe observes the girl.

"You think so? She's single if you're interested." Chloe tries to hide her giggles behind her hand as she watches Beca slightly choke on her soda. After a couple of coughs, Beca clear her throat and talks.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend, remember?" Beca reminds. Chloe notes how Beca didn't dismiss the idea because Aubrey is a girl.

"Right. Forgot for a second." She didn't. "Hey, Becs? Do you want to go to the fair with some friends and I? It'll be really fun." Chloe asks hopefully. She knows Beca isn't too fond of the fair because of the smell of all the weird food combinations, the kids, and the clowns too. She also knows that the brunette would never admit to the last one.

"No thanks, but you go ahead and enjoy yourself." Beca smiles. "Go have fun, Beale." Just then Chloe receives a text from Stacie stating her and Aubrey are waiting outside. She tries to convince Beca further to join them, but to no avail. Beca doesn't let her pay for their meals and she reveals with an apology that she actually has lots of work to do for the day. With promises to meet up again soon, Chloe departs and meets the other girls outside. But Chloe is wondering why Aubrey is exiting the car.

"Where are you going, Bree?" Chloe asks.

"I really need to use the toilet." The blonde gets out before she rushes inside the diner.

"Ask Beca if she wants to come!" Stacie yells before Aubrey makes it inside. Aubrey quickly makes her way to the restrooms once inside. When she's finished, she sees Beca sitting alone at the table that her and Chloe must have been at. She knows she should at least try to see if Beca will join them, but if she said no to Chloe then why would she in any way agree to her? She slowly approaches the brunette, but as she gets nearer and nearer, she realizes Beca is on the phone. And the conversation doesn't seem pleasant base on Beca's angry tone.

"No, because you need to make an effort. I'm not going to do all the work for you. It's up to you, and if you really care, you'll do it yourself. You can't just get a girl- a _woman-_ pregnant an-" Not exactly wanting to eavesdrop anymore than she already has, Aubrey interrupts.

"Um, Beca?" The brunette whips her head around and finds Aubrey. A smile quickly finds its way onto her face.

"Aubrey? Uh, hold on one second." Aubrey nods and waits standing patiently next to the booth as Beca finishes her call. "Listen, we'll discuss this later. I have other things to do." Aubrey notices that the brunette doesn't wait for a response from the other end of the line and hangs up. She then turns back to Aubrey with her resumed smile that Aubrey finds endearing. "Hey, so what's up?"

"Well, first I wanted to thank you for bringing back my scarf last night. That was sweet that you drove all the way back just for that." Beca shrugs.

"It was nothing."

"I was also wondering if you would join us on going to the fair?" Chloe had text Aubrey that Beca now knew they were friends so there was no confusion by saying us. Beca looks at Aubrey who is waiting for an answer. She really has no reason to say yes, after all, she had said she couldn't go to Chloe. She really did have work to finish, she assumes the weird food, kids, and clowns are also valid excuses to not go. But for some reason, she finds herself standing up and replying to the blonde. The blonde who must have some secret magic powers.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She goes willingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for talking the time to read this, guys. I know I haven't updated this story in a while, so I hope you guys still even remember it. Please leave a review of what you thought or of any of your comments, and fav/fallow. And I'll see you next chapter.**

 **\- Nessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything associated with the films franchise.**

* * *

"Hello, Beca. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Stacie. The hot one." Stacie turns in her seat to face Beca in the backseat. She holds out her hand for Beca to shake which is accepted as soon as Beca closes her door. Stacie pointedly checks out the short brunette, and she's pleasantly surprised when Beca doesn't shy away under her gaze. Instead, Beca does her own checking out of the tall brunette.

Beca winks, "No doubt about it." Stacie smirks, she's really going to get along with this one. As if barely noticing the brunette, Chloe pipes up in the conversation.

"Becs! You're coming?" Chloe asks bouncing in her seat as her tiny brunette friend clicks her seatbelt in the spot next to her. Beca smirks and turns to face Chloe.

"Of course, you know you've got me whipped, baby girl." She playfully grins and waits for Chloe's response.

She bites onto her bottom lip to hold in her laugh as Chloe dramatically flips her hair. "I don't blame you, _hot stuff,_ " the redhead husks the last part. "You're only human after all."

They continue on like this, oblivious to the tension up front. Stacie is gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary and Aubrey is biting the inside of her cheek.

"Becs, if you _really_ wanted to explore my-,"

"We're here!" Stacie interrupts Chloe, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. The tall brunette doesn't know exactly _why_ she was a bothered by their bantering, but she is happy it's over. And apparently Aubrey is too based on her huff of relief. The two girls in the backseat look up front in confusion, then they remember that they actually had a destination they were heading to. They all exit the car and head towards the main entrance where there are three long lines of people buying entrance bracelets- which are basically unlimited ride tickets. Beca sighs when she sees the familiar fair sign that she seen just a few days earlier.

Once inside, Stacie leads them to the spot she told the rest of the Bellas to meet up at. When they get there, Beca is bombarded with greetings and short jokes from all the girls after Chloe introduces her. After all the greetings are finished, the girls split up into three groups. Everyone is thrown when Beca chooses to go with Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Flo instead of Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie, but nobody questions it. They eventually all go their separate ways.

* * *

"So short stuff, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Amy asks as they wait in line for some greasy fair food.

"Yeah, why din't you go with the babes?" Cynthia Rose asks from beside Amy. Beca is about to answer but she's interrupted by Amy.

"Well it's not _all_ the babes, I mean, here I am with you guys." Amy feels the need to put in. Beca chuckles.

"Right, uh," she shrugs, "I want to get to know everyone before you all go, and you guys seemed pretty cool so, here I am." The answer is good enough for the girls. It's then their time to order in line, but Beca declines wanting anything. She just gets a water and they're on their way, no way is she going to eat the questionable greasy fair food.

A couple of snacks and a respectable amount of time later, the four girls find themselves in line for a small rollercoaster. They all look excited except for Beca who is hesitating on telling the girls what's on her mind.

"Uh, guys," she speaks up. "Y'know, I'm not really a big fan of rollercoasters. You guys go ahead and I'll go get some cotton candy or something."

"Are you sure, Be-"

"Wait," Amy interrupts Cynthia Rose, "are you afraid of roller coasters, short stuff?" Beca starts to fidgit under their expectant eyes.

"What? Me? N-no, of course not. I just- I don't like the feeling." She explains but the girls don't buy it. She sighs. "Okay so, I have this tiny fear of heights. It's no big deal."

"Don't worry, shorty. Your secret is safe with us." The blonde sends an exaggerated wink Beca's way. Beca thanks them and then walks around to pass time.

* * *

Beca manages to stumble upon a familiar looking blonde at a game tent during her aimless walking. She watches from a distance as Aubrey attempts to pop balloons with the darts she has in her hand. But wait, why is Aubrey alone? And why does just the sight of her make Beca's heart flutter? Beca's heart never flutters. _Ever._ She ignores the feeling and walks towards the blonde. She arrives just as Aubrey is huffing in defeat.

"One game, please." Beca puts three dollar-bills on the table.

"Commin' right up, young lady." While the game manager goes to remove the darts in the wall, she turns to the blonde.

"You looked a little disappointed there." Beca teases.

Aubrey rolls her eyes but smiles none the less. "It's harder than it looks, I've tried it like a hundred times now."

"A hundred, huh?" Beca quirks a brow. "You must really want that- giant stuffed panda?"

"It's so cute!" _But not nearly as cute as that smile you're giving me now...wait, what? Snap out of it, Posen!_ Beca chuckles at Aubrey's reasoning and the blonde's heart warms at the sound.

"Here you are, young lady." Beca says her thanks and picks up the four darts. "Hit any four for a small prize, four of those small ones for a medium prize, and you see that small black dot there?" Beca nods, the dot is about the size of a nickel in the top center of the board. "Hit that dot and you win the big prize." Beca let's out a long low breath as she prepares to throw her first dart. Nobody knows, besides Chloe, but she is actually pretty great with her aim. As a kid, when her parents were arguing through their divorce, she would sneak off to Chloe's house and they would hang out in the redhead's garage just throwing these things.

Not wanting to come off as to self absorbed or anything, she purposely misses the first three. She can hear Aubrey stifling her giggles at the misses, the sound forces her to smile. Just before throwing her last dart, she feels Aubrey's warm hand on her lower back and a fresh whisper in her ear.

"You have this." The blonde encourages. The words and proximity make Beca's knees weak, not Aubrey's intention, but they also send a wave of confidence through the short brunette. Beca inhales and aims, still trying to ignore the hand on the small of her back. The next thing she hears is the sound of the metal sticking to the board and a soft gasp from the girl beside her.

"Beca...Beca, you did it!" Aubrey cheers. Beca slightly frowns because, in the midst of her cheering, the blonde had removed her hand from Beca's back. Although, one look at Aubrey's beaming smile and Beca finds it impossible to stop grinning.

"Nice job, young lady! Here you are, enjoy!" Beca had nearly forgot about hitting the black dot and winning the prize due to her focusing on Aubrey. She thanks the man and takes the stuffed panda that's got to be at least half her size.

"Uh, here you go." Beca wears a shy smile holding out the bear for Aubrey to take. But the blonde doesn't take it, instead she hesitates.

"Oh-No, Beca, you won this, it's yours, I can't just take it."

Beca smirks, "You're not taking it from me, Aubrey. I'm giving it to you. I _want_ to give it to you."

The blonde's stomach does a flip, but she still looks uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Nope, I just love messing around with beautiful blondes," Beca jokes with her natural sarcasm. She doesn't even catch her accidental compliment, but Aubrey does. "I'm positive, Aubrey. It's for you."

The older girl slightly blushes both at the compliment and the gesture and how Beca does it all so genuinely. "Thank you." She only meant to go in for a hug, but she was just as surprised as the other girl when she kissed Beca's cheek, and she notes that it was fairly close to the brunnette's lips. Aubrey is suddenly happy that she's hugging Beca because now the girl can't see her panicking face. Plus, in Aubrey's opinion, hugging the shorter girl is sorta, kinda, maybe, just a little, tiny bit comforting. _Chloe kisses people's cheeks all the time._ Aubrey tries to reason her actions. _But I'm not Chloe._ But it felt so natural, like a natural reaction, so it isn't that weird. Right?

On the other hand, Beca is internally freaking out. She has no idea how to respond right now. Okay, first thing's first, after an internal debate and some clear hesitation, Beca returns the hug and wraps her arms around the blonde. And it feels so oddly _satisfying._ And then there's her cheek, the peck was so close to her lips. The spot has the burn and tingle of a slap but without the pain. It's on fire in the best way possible. _If I had just slightly turned my head..._ Beca shakes away those thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about (almost) kissing Aubrey. Right?

A ring tone snaps them out of their moment. Beca pulls out her phone.

"Sorry, it's Luke, this'll be real quick, promise."

Aubrey waves it off, "It's okay, take your time." She feels that hint of jealousy again at the mention of Beca's boyfriend's name. A boyfriend whom the girl has no romantic feelings for, Aubrey reminds herself. _Wait, why do I care? I barely even know her._

* * *

 _"_ Oh my go-" Chloe's shouting is cut off by Stacie's palm.

"Sshhh! They'll hear you!" Stacie whisper yells to Chloe.

"Sorry, but did you see that?" Chloe whisper yells back. They had seen the whole interaction between Aubrey and Beca from behind another game tent where they were hiding. "Stacie, Beca _hates_ hugs. I mean, she'll probably pay a million bucks to avoid hugs, but she just hugged Aubrey for a very, very friendly amount of time, if you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Stacie nods. "Plus, did you see Aubrey kiss her cheek? That was also very, very friendly. For Aubrey at least."

"Yeah, totes. I'm a little hurt actually, she's never done that to me." Chloe pouts. Stacie chuckles and kisses Chloe's cheek.

"Does that help?"

"A little," the redhead giggles. "Too bad for that call, I bet they would have stayed hugging there the rest of the day. It looked like they were enjoying it." Stacie hums in agreement. "Should we go back to them now?"

They watch as Beca hangs up and rejoins Aubrey. The girls both smile automatically once they lay their eyes on one another. "Hmm, I think we should see what else happens."

"I'm on the exact same page," Chloe agrees. "We can fallow them and just watch their interactions." Chloe thinks about what they're going to do. "Wait, that doesn't make us like stalkers or anything, right?"

"I don't think so. I mean, it's not like we're strangers or anything so..."

"True, I think it just makes us creepy friends." Stacie nods to Chloe's words. "I can live with that."

"Same. Let's do this." They discreetly follow the two girls ahead of them.

* * *

"So, why were you alone anyways?" Beca asks as pink cotton dissolves in her mouth. She holds the stick of cotton candy in-between herself and Aubrey as they share it.

Aubrey holds her panda in her left arm. "Well, I was playing that game for a while. I was distracted but I think Chloe and Stacie said something about getting a snack and that they'll be right back, then you came." The blonde rips off a piece of candy and plops it in her mouth. Beca accepts the answer before the fall into a comfortable silence.

"Oh-" Beca halts causing Aubrey to do the same. "You've got something right here..." Beca's hand wavers as she reaches for Aubrey, unsure if this action is too intimate. Her hand is already half way there, so she can't retreat now. She gently places her palm on Aubrey's jaw and uses her thumb to wipe away some cotton candy on the edge of the blonde's mouth. Time seems to slow down and Beca spots herself just staring at Aubrey's flawless, soft looking lips. When she looks up, she finds the blonde staring at her with a look of adoration in her eyes. Her urge to lean in gets stronger and stronger, but before anything happens, an all too familiar squeal steals her attention.

She whips her head around but finds nobody. And suddenly she realizes how intimate her move actually was. She timidly removes her hand from the blonde, but states confidently, "perfect."

* * *

Stacie tackles the squealing redhead as soon as she hears her. They fall in a pile of hay behind a tent.

"You're going to get us caught, Beale," Stacie whispers and removes her hand that was preventing Chloe from talking. Once the hand is gone, Chloe's smirk is revealed.

"You know, Stace," she gestures to their bodies, "there are other ways to get on top of me." Stacie looks down at their bodies, and for the first time in Chloe Beale's life, she witnesses Stacie blush. It's barely noticeable, but it's there.

"Whatever," the tall brunette tries to quickly remove the attention from herself, "let's go see what they're doing now."

* * *

"So, uh," Beca thinks of something to change the subject. They continue walking, "still wanting to save lives, huh?"

Aubrey smiles, "yeah."

Beca's smile fades, "Do the 'rents still try to persuade you to be a lawyer?"

The blonde sighs, "It's mainly just my father."

"Oh, I know the feeling."

"You do?" Aubrey curiously looks at the brunette.

Beca shrugs. "Yeah. I mean, it's not as intense as being a doctor or lawyer, but my dad didn't want me to move out here. He wanted me to get a full college education, still does. I think he's waiting for a day where I will fail and go back to do what he wants. But that's never gonna to happen."

"Why not?" Aubrey watches Beca's eyes grow a glint as she talks.

"This is my dream, you know?" Beca smiles. "If I can't do this, then I don't want to do anything else. I know that sounds really stubborn, and it is, but it's true. Producing music is all I've ever wanted to do, so I'm going to make it happen." Aubrey finds herself grinning, she really likes this ambitious side of Beca.

"I think you can do it." Aubrey says. Beca smiles at her and they're both silent for a minute.

"I think you can do it too, you know." Beca says, barely audible.

"What?"

"Aubrey, I know I don't know you that well, but I know you're going to make a great doctor. I can see it, and I hope your dad can one day too." Aubrey's lost track of how many times Beca has warmed her heart now in just today. The girl has some sort of natural charm, and is all accompanied by full sincerity. And Aubrey, she just can't get enough of it.

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

Chloe and Stacie nearly jump out of their skin when they hear Amy behind them. They pull Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Flo behind the ticket booth they're hiding being so they're not caught.

"We're spying on Beca and Aubrey, we think there's potential for something there." Chloe informs.

"So that's where she went, we lost her earlier." Cynthia Rose says. They all watch as the blonde and brunette exchange words, then Aubrey is pulling a reluctant Beca to the ferris wheel line.

"Ooh, that won't go well. Beca told us she's afraid of heights." Amy states. Chloe nods. She recalls Beca never wanting to sit on the roof with her or go rock climbing, along with other little things back when they were younger.

* * *

Beca let's Aubrey lead her to the ferris wheel line. She _really_ doesn't want to get on the ride, it's literally the one she always avoids at all costs when she goes to the fair, but she can't find the words to tell the blonde. She looks at the ride and worries her bottom lip. She starts to fidgit with the ring given to her by her mother. Nope, no way she can do this. She turns to tell the blonde just that, but that is an obvious mistake. She relishes at the sight of Aubrey looking so excited for the death trap.

* * *

The girls watch as Beca bites her bottom lip in nervousness. The brunette unconsciously taps her left foot before turning to Aubrey.

"Here it comes..." Amy whispers in anticipation.

* * *

Beca peels her eyes away from the blonde and looks at the death trap. _What the fuck am I doing!?_

* * *

"Holy shit," Chloe mumbles. She points with disbelief, "she just... Beca just got on the ride."

* * *

Aubrey enjoys the ride as they start to go up, oblivious to the panicking mess next to her that Beca is trying very hard to hide. She can't let Aubrey see her being a baby because of some distance from the ground, because of her badass reputation of course. Yup, it has nothing to do with trying to impress or please the blonde.

There's a slight breeze as they reach the top that Aubrey appreciates along with the view of the skyline. As they edge near the peak, Aubrey feels a soft hand slip into hers, she smiles. She likes this, she feels content, which confuses her to no end. Why is this all of a sudden?

Before her mind can wander, however, she gets distracted by her hand being squished. She looks over to the small brunette in concern and finds the girl with her eyes squeezed shut, one hand gripping Aubrey's, and the other gripping the railing, her knuckles going white.

"Beca, are you okay?" She places her free hand on top of the brunette's that's gripping her hand.

Beca unconvincingly nods, eyes still shut. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just-..heights aren't my best friend, that's all." Aubrey absorbs the information and tries to think of something that will calm and comfort the brunette.

She moves her hand to Beca's shoulder. "Beca, look at me," she says, but the girl doesn't move.

She moves her hand to Beca's cheek, "Beca, please..." The short brunette slowly opens her eyes. "You're going to be fine, promise." Beca nods looking at Aubrey, but then she starts breathing harder when she looks at how high they are. Aubrey notices that Beca is staring to panic so she places both of her hands on either side Beca's face and gently pleads for the brunette to look at her again. "Beca, look, I promise you're going to be okay. I'm here, I'll make sure you're fine." While talking, Aubrey had scooted closer to the girl in reassurance. They maintain eye contact and Beca begins to truly believe the blonde, but now she's nervous about how close they are.

"Thank you." Beca says sincerely, Aubrey managed to calm her down in a weak moment, something Beca's not entirely used to. She thinks Aubrey is going to move away, but she's pleasantly surprised when the blonde makes no effort in moving. Instead Aubrey nods and stays close. Their fingers brush against each other on their touching laps, but they aren't holding onto each other anymore. They both smile and enjoy the ride. Well, Beca does as much as she can, she tries to focus on either the sky or Aubrey to distract her from how high up she is.

She steals side glances of the blonde throughout the ride, and then something clicks. She remembers what the psychic had told her earlier.

" _I see blonde hair and... green eyes I believe. Yes, a lover."_

She looks at Aubrey and just shockingly stares at her. Eventually Aubrey looks over and shyly smiles.

"What?"

"Fuck." Beca mutters but Aubrey doesn't catch it. "Sorry, it's just... I just noticed you have blonde hair and... and green eyes."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again guys for reading this, I was supposed to update on Tuesday but I'm a slow typer so it's late. Sorry about that, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also, 106 follows!? That's amazing, so thank you so very much, guys. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes but I am so tired and can't proofreading it right now, but I also don't want to delay an update. Lastly, please rev./fav./follow and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **-Nessa**


End file.
